Illusion
by lilfury
Summary: Loki bringt seine Illusionen auf ein ganz neues Level. Thor / Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** **Illusion**

Pairing: Thor / Loki

Summary: Loki bringt seine Illusionen auf ein ganz neues Level.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der erwähnten Charaktere gehört mir sondern Marvel (und wem auch immer noch) und ich verdiene nichts an der Story außer persönlichem Spaß.

1

Erlesenste Speisen schimmerten im flackernden Licht der unzähligen Kerzen, welche Asgards Festhalle erleuchteten und füllten die Luft mit ihren schweren Gerüchen. Glänzend rann das Fett über die prallen Keulen in der Mitte der Halle und verdampfte zischend im offenen Feuer, bereicherte das Gelage mit verführerischen Duft, der sich mit den Genüssen auf den Tafeln vermengte. Dunkler, süßer Wein stand in hohen Amphoren bereit zwischen Krügen und Fässern goldenen Mets, das die Kehlen der Götter befeuchtete und den Geräuschpegel mit jedem Horn steigen ließ. Leise Musik erklang aus den verschiedensten Ecken, Flöten und Lautenspiel, das unterging im Geschrei und Gelächter der Menge.

„Unersättlich! Ich sage dir, sie war _unersättlich_!", dröhnte Volstaggs donnernde Stimme durch die Halle, begleitet von dem unterstreichenden Krachen seines Methorns auf die schwere Tafel und sorgte für schallendes Gelächter.

„Nun, von Unersättlichkeit versteht er etwas!", kommentierte Fandral lachend. „Hingegen von den Frauen..." Zwinkernd führte er sein Horn an die Lippen, während Volstaggs erboste Antwort in erneutem Gelächter unterging. Ein breites, bierseliges Grinsen legte sich über Thors Züge und er klopfte seinem Kumpanen mitfühlend, zumindest in der Geste, auf die breite Schulter. Belustigt glitt sein Blick durch die Halle und streifte seinen Bruder am anderen Ende der Halle, etwas abseits vom größten Trubel der Feierlichkeiten, offenbar in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Das ist _erbärmlich_", schnaubte Sif nur halb verächtlich und lenkte damit Thors Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Runde und sein Trinkhorn.

„So sind wir ihr zu guter Letzt doch zu _männlich_", seufzte Fandral überzogen theatralisch, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das eine völlig andere Sprache sprach und ließ mit Hogun die Hörner klirren auf seinen Witz, der seine Würze hauptsächlich durch den Alkohol erhielt.

„Wohl kaum. Wohl kaum", schmunzelte Sif halb spöttisch, halb amüsiert und erhob sich geschmeidig von ihrem Platz. „So gehabt euch wohl, geballte Männlichkeit. Mir verlangt nach... anderer Gesellschaft", verbeugte sie sich mit einer ausladenden Bewegung, schwang ihre langen Haare über die Schulter und verschwand mit einem Zwinkern in der Menge.

„Und mir verlangt nach _mehr Bier_!", knallte Volstagg sein Horn auf den knarzenden Tisch und versetzte die bereit stehenden Diener in helle Aufruhr, den Wünschen zu entsprechen, bevor sie deutlicher – und weit weniger verbal – ausgedrückt wurden.

„Die liebe Unersättlichkeit", griff Fandral ihr vorheriges Thema wieder auf und erntete damit ein paar Lacher derer, die noch nüchtern genug waren sich der letzten Sätze zu erinnern.

„Unersättlichkeit in diesen Dingen ist eine Tugend, mein Freund", grinste Thor ihn an und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Horn, bevor er es den Dienern zum Füllen reichte und die Zustimmung um sich herum genoss.

„Er weiß, wovon er spricht", prostete Hogun ihm zu und er hob sein Horn, sein Grinsen breiter durch die Erinnerungen, die der Kommentar lieferte. Nicht alle davon waren klar doch keine davon war schlecht und alle sandten ein leichtes Prickeln durch seinen Körper, das sich in seinen Lenden sammelte.

„'türlich, der Prinz bekommt jede in sein Bett", kommentierte Volstagg ohne Bosheit und griff nach einem Hühnerschlegel, das Trinkhorn in der anderen Hand.

„Wohl kaum nur in sein Bett", kommentierte Hogun trocken, sein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht, das er ohne ernstliche Mühe hinter seinem Weinkelch zu verbergen suchte. Thor schwieg, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass es schwerlich nur am Prinzentitel lag – die Blicke, die ihm auch jetzt zugeworfen wurden, dienten ausreichend als Argument.

„Nun, _jede _mag zu hoch gegriffen sein", gab Fandral zu bedenken und zog damit einen Moment alle Blicke auf sich, bevor die Gruppe in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach über seinen nicht als solchen beabsichtigten Scherz.


	2. Chapter 2

2

„Was für ein Weib!", riss Volstaggs anerkennende Stimme Thor aus seinen trägen Gedanken, die schon seit geraumer Zeit keinen rechten Sinn mehr ergaben und sich im metseligen Nebel verloren, bevor sie ganz zu Ende gedacht waren. Langsam hob er den Blick von den Spiegelungen des flackernden Kerzenlichts auf der sanft sprudelnden Oberfläche seines Mets und ließ ihn suchend durch den Raum schweifen, streifte einmal mehr seinen Bruder, der gelangweilt am anderen Ende der Halle den Barden lauschte. Fandrals leises Pfeifen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die entsprechende Richtung und er ließ den Blick über die Menge wandern, blinzelte gegen seine an den Enden verschwimmende Sicht. Abwesend führte er das Horn an die Lippen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, wie das Met und der Wein und das Bier seine Sinne inzwischen beeinträchtigten – und sah sie.

Pechschwarze Haare flossen in schweren Locken auf weiße Schultern, hinab über makellose, bleiche Haut zu dem wohl wohlgeformtesten, prallsten Paar Brüste diesseits des Bifröst, kaum verborgen durch den weit ausgeschnittenen, straffen Stoff des tief grünen Kleids, der ihre Form mehr als nur erahnen ließ. Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegten sich die schimmernden Stoffe an die schmale Taille, umschmeichelten die ausladenden Hüften und stürzten über endlos lange Beine hinab.

„Bei Odins Bart...", murmelte Fandral, tatsächlich einmal um einen schlagfertigen Kommentar verlegen.

„Wo hat das Weib sich nur solange versteckt...", schüttelte Volstagg den Kopf, ohne den Blick nur eine Sekunde abzuwenden, in der Aussprache lang nicht mehr so deutlich wie in seinen Absichten.

Thors Blick wanderte höher, verweilte einen Moment auf den weichen Erhebungen der vollen Brüste, verfolgte die sanfte Biegung des hellen Nackens nach oben, streifte sinnlich geschwungene Lippen und fand leuchtend grüne Augen, deren Ausdruck ein unwillkürliches Schaudern über seinen Rücken sandte. Diese Augen... Seine Gedanken verloren sich in der hypnotischen Bewegung des verlockenden Körpers, als geschmeidige Schritte das Objekt der Begierde näher brachten, wenn auch nicht zu ihnen. Gebannt verfolgte er, wie zarte Hände nach einem Metkrug griffen, ihn an volle Lippen führten, wie die prallen Brüste sich bei jedem Schluck hoben und senkten. Ein Tropfen löste sich, rann glitzernd über den hellen Hals nach unten und verschwand in ihrem Dekolleté. Seine Hosen fühlten sich plötzlich eng an und er bewegte sich unruhig auf der Bank.

„Diese Titten sind mein Untergang...", ächzte Volstagg neben ihm und brach damit für einen Moment den Bann, der auf ihnen allen lastete. Mühsam wandte Thor den Blick ab und sah in das grinsende Gesicht seines blonden Freundes. „Ich meine mich eines Prinzen zu erinnern", setzte Fandral an, nicht mehr ganz deutlich in seiner Aussprache, aber in seinem Tonfall umso süffisanter, „der von sich behauptete _jede _in sein Bett zu bekommen."

„Fandral, forderst du unseren Freund heraus?", sprach Hogun ruhig, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen, doch das amüsierte Blitzen in seinen Augen verriet ihn.

„Vielleicht", schmunzelte Fandral und sah über Thors Schulter zu der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit.

„Das Weib ist jede Herausforderung wert", brummte Volstagg, nicht bemüht dezent zu bleiben und zog sie schon mit seinen Blicken aus. Blicke, die Thor nicht gefielen, so wenig wie die zweifelnden Worte seiner Freunde.

„Bedauert nicht zu sehr, meine Freunde – ...", eine Traube verschwand zwischen den feuchten Lippen der dunklen Schönheit und sein Satz stockte einen Atemzug lang, begleitet von einem vertrauten, heißen Prickeln, das durch seine Glieder rann. „Dass sie niemals euch gehören wird", beendete er den Satz, bevor der Alkoholnebel in seinem Kopf ihn ganz verschluckte, schenkte der Runde ein breites Grinsen und stellte sein Horn ab, um sich zu erheben, als das verführerische Weib sich näher an sie schob.

Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten süffisant, während ihr Blick langsam über seinen gestählten Körper wanderte, jedes Detail aufnahm und einen qualvoll langen Moment an seinem Schritt hängen blieb, der nichts dafür tat die Enge seiner Hosen zu mildern.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre", drang die Stimme der unbekannten Asin zu ihm durch, rauchig wie eine kalte Winternacht und doch so verlockend samtig sanft, „den... Unannehmlichkeiten", ihr Blick streifte erneut und eindeutig seinen Schritt und ließ seine Erregung pochen, „des mächtigen Thor _Abhilfe_ zu schaffen."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Krachend fiel die schwere Tür des Schlafgemachs ins Schloss und ihr Körper schmolz gegen seinen, weiche Kurven an harten Muskeln. Sinnliche Lippen pressten sich auf seine, heiß und feucht, und er vergrub die Hände in seidigen, pechschwarzen Locken, zog sie näher. Ihr Geruch, ihr Geschmack, betäubte seine Sinne und ließ nichts zurück als begieriges Verlangen, das in seinem Körper brannte. Dunkler Wein und süße Früchte vermengten sich auf seiner Zunge als er sie kostete, vertraut und zugleich verlockend exotisch, seltsam kühl wie frisches Wasser und doch so erhitzend. Mit einem leisen, anerkennenden Knurren vertiefte er den Kuss, als sie spielerisch auf seine Lippe biss und dabei die verlockendsten Geräusche von sich gab, die ihn daran zweifeln ließen, dass sie es je bis ins Bett schaffen würden. Sanft wanderten ihre zarten Hände tiefer, unter sein Festgewand, erkundeten seine definierte Bauchmuskeln und jeglicher konkrete Gedanke verschwand in den Empfindungen. Fahrig strich er über ihre Schultern, schob den Stoff des Kleids beiseite und über ihre schlanken Arme nach unten, löste den Kuss widerstrebend um sich den Anblick nicht entgehen zu lassen, wie die schimmernde Seide Zentimeter um Zentimeter tiefer rutschte und den Blick frei gab auf ihre vollen Brüste, die bleich und vollendet zum Vorschein kamen. Ein Schaudern ging durch den begehrenswerten Körper, als kühle Luft auf erhitzte Haut traf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen, dann legte sich die plötzliche Wirkung des Alkohols wieder. Fasziniert fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Schlüsselbein zur Mitte und dann tiefer, umrundete sanft ihre Brüste bevor er sie mit den Händen umschloss. Ein leiser Laut zog seinen Blick zurück nach oben, in unendlich grüne Augen, deren angestrengten Ausdruck er nicht deuten konnte.

Er öffnete den Mund um etwas Beruhigendes zu sagen, doch bevor ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, versiegelte sie sie mit den ihren in einem rauen, fordernden Kuss. Massierend verweilten seine Hände noch einen Moment auf ihren Brüsten, wanderten dann tiefer und zogen sie an der schmalen Taille eng an seine Hüfte, seine Ungeduld und sein Verlangen deutlich spürbar. Der seidene Stoff sank tief auf ihre Hüften und immer tiefer, mit jeder leichten, kreisenden Bewegung, mit der sie sich an seiner Erregung rieb. In den Kuss stöhnend fuhr er mit den Händen nach hinten, in ihren Rücken und strich tiefer, über ihren runden, straffen Po, drängte sie an sich, doch sie wand sich aus seinem Griff und löste den Kuss. Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte ihre geröteten Lippen, als sie ihn mit einer Hand an seiner Brust auf Abstand hielt, einen gebieterischen Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen, der seinen Widerstand schwach machte. Den Blick haltend glitt ihre Hand tiefer, wieder unter seinen Wams und entledigte ihn den störenden Stoffs. Willig ließ er sich entkleiden und ihre Hand fuhr federleicht tiefer, ruhte auf dem Saum seiner Hosen und seine Geduld wurde dünn. Sie musste es in seinen Augen gelesen haben, denn ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, unmissverständlicher. Geschmeidig ging sie vor ihm auf die Knie, in Bewegungen wie fließendes Wasser, und kam ihm näher, nah genug, dass er ihren warmen Atem spüren konnte durch den dünnen Stoff, der sie noch trennte. Ein kehliges Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als sie quälend langsam die Schnürung seiner Hosen löste und den rauen Stoff tiefer zog, sich dabei erwartungsvoll über die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen leckte – und plötzlich inne hielt.

Etwas anderes trat in ihre grünen Augen, die plötzlich dunkler schienen und er vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren, zog leicht an den gelockten Strähnen um sie zu ermuntern, leicht zu drängen, weiterzumachen, bevor seine schwindende Selbstkontrolle ihn verließ. Sie tat nichts davon, hielt nur seinen Blick gefangen mit diesen unergründlich grünen Augen, in denen ein unheilvolles Funkeln blitzte und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln trat auf ihre sinnlichen Lippen. „Hast du wirklich noch nichts bemerkt?", hauchte sie gegen seine Erregung, nur Zentimeter entfernt, ihre Stimme plötzlich tiefer, vertrauter. Schwer schluckend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken aber hielt ihren Blick, rang mit dem stechenden Gefühl etwas zu vergessen, dass von Wellen der Lust übermannt wurde bei jedem ihrer leichten Atemzüge. Leise lachend erhob sie sich, fuhr sanft mit einer Hand über seine Brust und wieder tiefer, ließ sie locker an seiner Hüfte ruhen, aber nicht nah genug, nicht ansatzweise nah genug. Ihr Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen und nahm wieder feste Gestalt an, auf eine Weise, die er Alkohol in seinem Blut nicht erklären konnte. Auf eine Weise, die in seinen lustgetränkten Gedanken keinen Platz mehr fand. „Gar nichts?", hakte sie spöttisch nach. „Bruder?"

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ihrerseits fiel das Bild vor ihm zusammen, floss geradezu an ihr herab und verschwand in schwerelosen Wolken grünen Rauchs. Nur die Augen, die ewig spöttisch funkelnden Augen blieben gleich und die Erkenntnis fraß sich wie ein Strahl puren Eises in seine Brust. Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Gelassen hielt Loki den undeutbaren Blick seines Bruders, nahm nur die Hand von seiner Hüfte um den Stoff seines Gewands zurück über bleiche Schultern zu ziehen, doch machte sich nicht die Mühe es zu schließen. Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt betrachtete er den Anderen vor sich, die leichte Röte auf seiner gebräunten Haut, die leichte Schwellung seiner Lippen, die leichten Spuren seiner Nägel auf dem trainierten Bauch – und riss seinen Blick wieder nach oben, bevor er noch tiefer wandern konnte. Nicht jetzt. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was sich hinter den strahlend blauen Augen abspielte, ob Wut, ob Lust, ob Verwirrung, doch er rechnete mit Wut, die sich langsam aus den vom Alkohol trägen Gedanken erheben würde und er vertraute auf seine ungetrübten Reflexe, genoss das Spiel im Moment noch zu sehr um schon auf vorsichtigen Abstand zu gehen. Ein süffisantes Lächeln schlich sich zurück auf seine Züge, wohl wissend, dass er dieses Mal zu weit gegangen war und etwas änderte sich in den Augen seines Bruders.

„Wie?"

Der raue Klang Thors Stimme ließ ihn innerlich schaudern, doch die Frage irritierte ihn. Das war nicht, was er kalkuliert hatte, das war nicht die naheliegende Reaktion, doch er hielt seine Verwunderung unter der Oberfläche. Es reizte ihn auszutesten, wo die Grenzen waren, wo der Punkt lag, an dem etwas in seinem Bruder brach und der Zorn und die Scham in sein Handeln fanden. Der Alkohol, die bis eben empfundene Lust machten ihn langsam, gewiss, doch der Punkt würde kommen und er spielte zu gern mit dem Feuer.

„Das übersteigt deine momentane, mentale Kapazität", antwortete er kühl amüsiert und kam seinem Bruder sachte näher, ließ erneut die Augen über seine Gestalt schweifen, bis ganz nach unten, wo seine kaum geschwundene Erregung aus dem dünnen Stoff der Hose ragte. Interessant.

„Du warst _dort_", widersprach Thor stur und betrunken, zwischen schweren Atemzügen und ein ehrliches, leises Lachen kam über Lokis Lippen. Wie naiv. Den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr er mit einer Hand in die blonden Haare seines Bruders, strich ihm geradezu sanft ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und hielt sie fest. „_Etwas_, das aussah wie ich, war dort", verbesserte er, als würde er ein Kleinkind belehren und streichelte abwesend mit dem Daumen über die gebräunte Haut unter seiner Hand. „Wie geringschätzig du von mir denkst", fügte er hinzu, leiser, sein Ton eine kaum merkliche Spur kühler und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schwand, doch der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Bruders blieb der gleiche. Zorn, ein bisschen. Verwirrung, oh ja. Lust, noch immer. Und etwas, das seine äußerliche Gelassenheit aus den Fugen brachte. Seine Neugier würde eines Tages sein Ende sein und dennoch kam er näher, vergrub die Finger tiefer in den blonden Strähnen und kehrte mit der anderen Hand zu Thors Brust zurück, rieb langsame Zirkel über die angespannte Muskeln. „Wahrlich, wie wahllos du bist...", stellte er kühl fest, bei dem leichten Zittern unter der erhitzten Haut und etwas änderte sich in den Augen seines Bruders, etwas, auf das er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte und doch versagte seine Reaktion.

Schnell, viel zu schnell, fand er sich an der nächsten Wand wieder, Thors Griff eisern um seinen Hals, doch das Gefühl seines halbnackten, starken Körpers, der ihn gegen die Wand presste, überlagere alle anderen Empfindungen. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hielt er jegliche Laute zurück und sah in die Augen seines Bruders, nur Zentimeter vor ihm und was er sah ließ etwas in ihm schwach werden. Das war der falsche Blick. Der Blick, der nur seiner Illusion gelten sollte, der nicht einmal durch alles Met Asgards gerechtfertigt werden konnte, wenn er ihm selbst galt.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte er schneidend und hielt seine Worte knapp, um den leichten Unterton zu verhindern, der verriet, was die körperliche Nähe in ihm auslöste. Überdeutlich spürte er die Erregung des Anderen an seiner Hüfte, viel zu nah an seiner eigenen und musste sich beherrschen sich nicht zu bewegen, nicht ein winziges bisschen, um den delikaten Kontakt auszukosten. Die Sekunden bis zu einer Antwort zogen sich in die Länge, dann erschien ein breites, deplatziertes Grinsen auf den Zügen seines Bruders und Lokis Blick wurde finster. Dieses selbstsichere, verfluchte Grinsen ließ seine Haut prickeln und war absolut nicht gerechtfertigt, absolut nicht geplant.

„Du hast diese Wirrnis angerichtet", spürte er die tiefe Stimme seines Bruders mehr als sie zu hören, spürte seinen Atem warm an seinen Lippen und befeuchtete sie unbewusst mit der Zungenspitze. „Also kümmere dich auch darum." Etwas wie milde Panik kreuzte seinen Blick und er zuckte leicht zurück, erfolglos mit der Wand im Rücken, als Thors Hand von seinem Hals in seine schwarzen Haare wanderte. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck wurde er näher gebracht, dann fühlte er seine Lippen, zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend und doch ganz anders, und fand sich wie gelähmt dem rauen, drängenden Kuss ausgeliefert. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an durch den unerwarteten Überfall und dennoch öffnete er bereitwillig den Mund, begrüßte die fremde Zunge und ließ seinen Bruder gewähren. Nicht mehr konzentriert darauf eine Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, nahm er jedes Detail deutlicher wahr und genoss es. Genoss es auch, wie seine Gedanken mehr und mehr ihre konkrete Form im Strudel der Empfindungen verloren und ihm langsam gestatteten sich darauf einzulassen. Es war überraschend, es war unerwartet und doch wunderte sich ein Teil von ihm nicht, aber das Hier und Jetzt verlangte zu viel seiner Aufmerksamkeit um sich damit zu befassen. Mit leisen, lustvollen Lauten schmiegte er sich enger an den durchtrainierten Körper seines Bruders, kämpfte um die Dominanz im Kuss während seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft gingen, weit weniger zärtlich als zuvor. Fahrig strich er über die breiten Schultern, kratzte mit den Nägeln über die muskulöse Brust, wo er sie erreichen konnte, nach unten und zum Rücken hin, krallte sich in Thors Hüften als er einen schmerzhaften Biss an seiner Lippe spürte. Nur widerwillig ließ er zu, dass der Andere den Kuss löste, doch alle Einwände waren vergessen, als er heiße Lippen seinen Hals erkundeten, mit feuchten Küssen und spielerischen Bissen jede empfindliche Stelle liebkosend, aber es war nicht genug. Ungeduldig bewegte er die Hüfte, unfähig ein raues Stöhnen zurück zu halten, als seine pochende Erregung die seines Bruders streifte. Der minimale Kontakt reichte, um ein vertrautes, heißes Prickeln durch seinen Körper zu senden, das direkt in seine Lenden strömte, sämtliche rationale Gedanken lahm gelegt in dem Bedürfnis nach mehr. Noch vorsichtig, ringend mit seiner Beherrschung, wiederholte er die Bewegung und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, kniff schwer atmend die Augen zusammen, überwältigt von den Reizen. Ein leises, trockenes Lachen seines Bruders drang an seine Ohren und er öffnete die Augen wieder einen Spalt, gerade genug um ihm einen Blick voller Herablassung zuzuwerfen und drängt dabei die Hüften in einer fließenden Bewegung an seine. Tiefste Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus bei dem Anblick, wie sein Bruder einen Moment die Fassung verlor, einen Moment brauchte um die Kontrolle über sich wiederzuerlangen, sichtlich am Ende mit seiner Beherrschung. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, rieb er seine Hüfte quälend langsam an der seines Bruders, machte sich nicht die Mühe die Laute seiner Lust zurück zu halten und genoss, was er dem Anderen damit antat, welche Macht er damit über ihn erlangte.

"Loki..." Der heisere, beschwörende Klang seines Namens, so ausgesprochen von seinem Bruder, erschütterte ihn innerlich und ließ ihn mehr begehren, alles begehren mit einer Intensität die neu war, aber keinesfalls unwillkommen. Geschickt brachte er eine Hand zwischen sie, riss ungeduldig den letzten, störenden Stoff beiseite, um die harte Erregung seines Bruders sowie seine eigene zu umschließen, sie keuchend zusammen zu pressen, bevor er in ruhigen, gezielten Bewegungen begann die Hand über ihre heißen Schäfte auf und ab zu bewegen. Nicht eine Sekunde nahm er den Blick von seinem Bruder, obwohl seine Sicht vor Lust an den Enden verschwamm, von dem Anblick der sich im bot fast genauso an seine Grenzen gebracht wie von der reizvollen Berührung. Der Ausdruck puren Genusses auf dem Gesicht des Anderen, die Art wie seine blonden Strähnen wirr und ungezähmt in seine lustverhangenen, strahlenden Augen fielen, wie der leichte Schweißfilm seine Haut wie Bronze schimmern ließ, wo sie über harte Muskeln spannte. Raue Lippen fanden zurück auf seine und er schloss die Augen, verlor sich in dem Kuss, als er die kräftige Hand seines Bruders auf seiner spürte. Ihre Bewegungen verschnellerten sich, verloren an Kontrolle und er spürte wie nah er war, spürte wie das heiße Brennen in seinen Lenden unerträglich wurde und sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Raues Stöhnen und geflüsterte Worte erfüllten durch den Kuss gedämpft die Luft, ohne dass er sagen konnte was von ihm stammte und was von seinem Bruder und er krallte sich in die breiten Schultern, suchte irgendeinen Halt, fühlte wie die Muskeln unter seinen Händen verkrampften und erlösende Leere breitete sich in seinen Gedanken aus, als er kam.

Langsam ebbten die Wellen der Lust ab und er schob mit einem leisen Geräusch die Hand seines Bruders beiseite, weg von seinem überreizten, empfindlichen Körper, brachte etwas minimalen Abstand zwischen sie. Erschöpft lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber scheiterte, öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt um seinen Bruder träge anzusehen. Was er sah irritierte ihn und sorgt dafür, dass sich etwas in seiner Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Das war kein Blick, der ihm gelten durfte und doch lag so viel Wärme in Thors Augen, kaum verborgen unter postorgasmischer Glückseligkeit. Seufzend ließ er zu, dass seine Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss gefangen wurden, langsamer und sinnlicher als zuvor doch nicht weniger erotisch. Abwesend wischte er seine Hand an sich selbst ab und vergrub die Finger in den dichten, blonden Haaren seines Bruders, zog ihn schließlich sanft aber deutlich auf Abstand als drohte mehr daraus zu werden. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und seine Brust schmerzte, dann senkte er leise lachend den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verschwand mit einer kaum merklichen Handbewegung in einer dünnen Wolke grünen Rauchs.

Einen Moment reagierte Thor nicht, starrte nur auf die Stelle vor sich, wo die letzten grünen Wölkchen sich auflösten und etwas undeutbares kreuzte seinen Blick. Donnernd krachte seine Faust gegen die Wand und er biss die Zähne zusammen, zornig schnaubend und seinen Bruder mit seinen magischen Tricks innerlich verfluchend, das strahlende Blau seiner Augen getrübt von der Fülle der Emotionen.

"Wie immer bist du voreilig und unaufmerksam", riss ihn Lokis herablassend tadelnde Stimme herum und sein Blick fiel auf seinen Bruder, keineswegs geflüchtet sondern nackt und verlockend auf dem Bett ausgestreckt, ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen.

"Deine Bosheit bringt -"

"Uns alle in ein frühes Grab. Gewiss. Doch jetzt bringt sie dich zu mir in dein Bett."


End file.
